Super Survey
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Berawal dari pertanyaan survey bodoh, "Kau pernah menonton filem porno?" -ArminxAnnie, AU


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. All characters belong to Isayama Hajime

ArminxAnnie, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Super Survey**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi…" Annie berkata datar "Kau pernah menonton film porno?"

Orang di depannya mengerjap. Tulisannya sejenak terhenti "Apa?"

Annie memasang pelototan terbaik. Semua berawal dari survey sialan itu. Dosennya menginginkan mereka melakukan suatu penelitian lapangan. Teman-teman satu kelompok tak menyukai ide jika harus pergi jauh apalagi harus menyodorkan daftar pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada orang tak dikenal. Kemalasan mahasiswa memang luar biasa. Akhirnya mereka menyempitkan sampel ke dalam kaum Adam kelas mereka. Penelitiannya? Hahaha. Jangan suruh dia mengulangi judul terkutuk. Penelitian bodoh. Sampel mereka ditarik atas dasar kemalasan, judul mereka ditarik atas dasar kemesuman.

Ini memalukan. Ini hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Dia memang tipe tak mau tahu tapi dia bukan tipe tak tahu malu. Ada batas-batas dalam prinsipnya yang tak akan dia lewati. Apa-apaan menanyai cowok pertanyaan macam itu? Harga dirinya yang ia junjung tinggi ia pertaruhkan. Mati-matian ia menjaga sikapnya agar tak berteriak histeris dengan rasa malu. Brengsek. Terkutuklah semua anggota kelompoknya.

Ia membenarkan posisi duduk, mencoba menutupi rasa tak nyaman dengan gerakan tanpa arti "Aku bertanya, kau pernah menonton film porno? Sudah. Cepat jawab saja."

Mulutnya membentuk 'o'. Alis terangkat ketika ia memproses pertanyaan yang telah diulang dua kali. Tampangnya masih tak berubah. Masih terus berpikir dan berpikir dan berpikir… dan… Ya Tuhan. Apa-apaan, sih? Katanya dia yang paling pintar. Masa' pertanyaan begitu saja susah sekali diproses? Dia sendiri juga malu menanyakan ini. Tinggal dijawab sajalah!

Annie bersandar di bangkunya, melipat tangan. Kaki mengetuk dengan tidak sabar. Meski ditawar beasiswa sampai S-3 pun ia tak akan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Tak akan. Dengan wajah kecut ia memperhatikan cowok blonde itu menatap langit-langit, seperti mengolah pertanyaan terbesar se-jagad. Lama-lama bola matanya bergerak ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu ia menunduk, masih berpikir.

Annie mencengkeram bahan jeans-nya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan emosi. Jangan-jangan dia ini sebenarnya hanya cowok bodoh. IP tingginya hasil suap. "Jadi?" Ia menekan, tak sabar.

Matanya kini menatap Annie, masih bingung. Annie balas menatapnya. Pelan-pelan pipinya disapu merah. Awalnya sedikit. _Pink_ pucat. Makin lama mereka bertatap, makin merah wajahnya. Merah sekali. Sampai ke telinga.

Annie sedikit memundurkan kursinya, ikut memerah. Ughh. Mengapa reaksinya tidak bisa yang biasa saja? Yang khas cowok. Mungkin sedikit tawa bodoh ditambah komentar mesum lalu _flirting_ basi. Yang begitu gampang ia hadapi. Kalau begini kan dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan malu. Sejak awal dia memang sudah malu. Kalau begini ceritanya dia jadi tambah malu.

Dan jawabannya juga menyebalkan sekali.

"Annie," ia berkata lambat-lambat "Kau kan perempuan. Jangan bertanya hal-hal seperti itu."

_Gee, thanks_. Dia lupa dia perempuan. Dan _gee, thanks._ Dia jadi tambah malu sekarang! Kenapa tidak bisa langsung dijawab saja! Malunya sudah mencapai ke puncak! Armin sialan!

"Jadi jawabannya apa? Ya atau tidak?" Nadanya mulai kasar, giginya bergemeretuk menahan rasa kesal. Armin membalas dengan kerjapan bodoh. Ya ampun, cowok bodoh "Kau pikir siapa juga yang mau menanyakan hal macam ini? Bukan mauku! Sudah. Cepat dijawab!"

Punggung Armin yang biasanya agak membungkuk kini berubah tegap. Dia langsung mengambil posisi defensif. Buku-bukunya di atas meja sejenak terlupakan. Degupan jantung Annie semakin cepat. Astaga. Belum apa-apa ia sudah dihadapkan dengan responden keras kepala. Mengapa juga mereka harus melakukan survey semacam ini? Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bahwa 99% cowok pernah menonton film porno. 1%-nya berbohong. Meski pun bertampang 'mencurigakan' Armin kan masih cowok.

"A-aku," Armin tergagap, sedikit menunduk dengan sapuan merah di pipi "Itu kan film dewasa."

Annie membuang muka, tak ingin berhadap-hadapan dengan Armin yang mencuri lirik di balik poninya "Aku juga tahu itu film dewasa. Kita semua sudah delapan belas tahun ke atas. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana, ya…"

"Kuhitung sampai tiga. Kalau tidak kau jawab, langsung aku tulis 'sudah pernah'." Toh seperti yang dia bilang tadi, semua cowok pasti pernah melihat film porno. Apalagi di usia mereka yang tak lagi bisa dibilang remaja. Dan kalau orang-orang lupa, biar dia ingatkan sekali lagi: ARMIN COWOK.

"Tapi aku—"

"Satu."

"Itu kan pertanyakan yang seharusnya ditanyakan cowok saja. Kau bisa menanyakan kepada teman-teman cewek atau—"

"Dua."

"Tidak etis cowok dan cewek membicarakan hal semacam ini aku tidak mau—"

"Ti…"

"—membicarakan ini denganmu karena kau masih _innocent_, Annie!" Armin setengah berteriak. Wajahnya maksimal memerah, meski ia menolak untuk menunduk kali ini

Awalnya Annie masih tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Dia menatap Armin lagi. Mereka memandangi satu sama lain selama beberapa menit dengan otak yang benar-benar kosong. Dia _blank_, tak mampu memproses hal paling simpel sekali pun. Lama-lama, berteman tatapan Armin yang tak lelah, roda-roda otaknya mulai kembali berputar. _Innocent_. Annie mengerjap. _Armin bilang dia innocent_. Annie mengerjap sekali lagi.

_Blush._

Meski merah di wajahnya membuat ia terlihat tak meyakinkan, itu tak menyurutkan Annie untuk mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Ia bersikap angkuh, mencoba menahan panas di sekujur tubuhnya dengan tawa antagonis "Kau yang _innocent_, Armin. Hahaha. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah menonton film porno, ya?" dia mengeluarkan dengusan kasar "Banci."

Kening Armin berkerut, kembali berpikir. Annie menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak mendamprat Armin detik itu juga. Apa semuanya harus dipikir? Lama sekali!

"Apa hubungannya banci dan tak pernah menonton film porno?" Armin bersuara "Ada, ya?"

"Banci kan tidak tertarik dengan…" dia berdehem, sedikit kikuk. Karena Armin terus memandanginya mau tidak mau dia harus mengeluarkan kata itu. Oh. Yang benar saja. Eww.. "…s-seks."

"Seks?"

"Tadi kubilang seks! Kau mau menantangku?"

Armin memilih tak menggubris komentar kasar Annie. Ia hanya sedikit menggeleng, lalu kembali pada catatannya "Bahkan banci pun pasti tertarik dengan seks." Dia tertawa kecil, melanjutkan goresan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih "Kau memang _innocent_. Lugu sekali."

Annie ingin membalas, tapi tak ada balasan cerdas sekaligus menusuk yang bisa ia ciptakan, jadi ia hanya bilang "Kau banci" dalam bisikan kesal. Dia malu dan marah. Dia malu karena Armin adalah orang pertama yang mendeskripsikannya sebagai tipe '_innocent_'. Dia pernah dikatakan kasar, pernah juga disebut pemarah, sering digambarkan sebagai tipe judes tapi tak pernah ia disebut 'lugu'. Tak pernah sampai Armin mengatakannya. Ia marah karena Armin bisa membacanya dengan begitu mudah. Ia tak suka mengakui bahwa Armin memang benar. Karena luarnya yang kasar, orang jadi sering berpikir dia pasti paham hal-hal 'begitu' dan otomatis gonta-ganti pacar. Kenyataannya, Annie hanya gadis yang menghabiskan waktu sendiri di rumah, berlatih bela diri, menonton TV, atau nge-_stalk_ akun _facebook_ Ar—

Annie menggeram.

"Asal kau tahu, ya." Nadanya tinggi, volumenya terlalu keras "Aku juga pernah membaca yang begitu! Kadang-kadang aku juga menonton. Memang tak eksplisit, tapi aku pernah!"

Armin mendongak, tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dan tak lama ia kembali melanjutkan goresan pena-nya. Nada yang ia gunakan tenang, seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca di pagi hari "Dari anime? Shoujo manga? Atau fanfiction?"

"Semuanya." Annie berkata mantap "Aku juga paham."

Sejenak Armin berhenti menulis. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan bibir, pose orang yang sedang berpikir. Annie akan tenang-tenang saja jika yang Armin lakukan memang hanya berpikir. Meski tubuhnya tak bergetar, dia tahu Armin sedang menahan tawa. Brengsek.

"Kalau kau mungkin suka-nya bishonen, ya. Tipe _badboy_ mungkin. Tipe yang kuat." Ia melanjutkan lagi tulisannya dengan senyum yang masih belum pudar.

Annie mengibaskan rambutnya. Gaya angkuh. Gaya angkuh! Dia harus tampak angkuh. Jangan mau dikalahkan cowok pendek dengan rambut nge-bob "Tipe-ku tak seperti itu. Sok tahu."

Ia bersandar pada kursinya, melipat tangan dan berpangku kaki. Menggambarkan seorang wanita yang sombong tingkat akut. Ia sedikit kesal karena Armin tak lagi memperhatikannya dan malah sibuk dengan catatan. Oh, _well_. Mungkin semua dari kesalahannya karena ia justru memilih Armin sebagai responden. Kan dia bisa bertanya pada cowok-cowok lain.

Oke, dia berbohong. Dia harus bertanya pada Armin karena Armin kan…

"Tipe-mu bukan yang begitu?" Armin mendongak, jelas heran. Annie memutar bola matanya. Memangnya semengejutkan itu? Lagian, apa-apaan si Armin. Berlagak seperti dia yang paling mengerti. Rasakan. Kau juga bisa salah sekali-sekali "Jangan-jangan tipe-mu _prince charming_. Ala shoujo manga. Cowok populer dan jago olahraga."

Tadinya Annie ingin bertanya bagaimana ceritanya hingga Armin bisa mendeskripsikan tipikal cowok shoujo manga dengan tepat. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya gambar Armin yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca shoujo manga dengan tetesan air mata. Ia menghapus pikiran itu begitu menyadari betapa tak mungkinnya hal itu terjadi. Armin lebih suka bacaan tebal ala kakek-kakek dari pada bacaan anak muda. Mungkin Armin mengetahuinya dari buku yang membahas fenomena manga, koran, majalah, ensiklopedia, apalah. Armin yang tampangnya membosankan begini tak mungkin bacaannya shoujo manga.

"Bukan. Kau bisa berhenti sok tahu?"

Armin menutup bukunya. Ia menatap langit-langit, kembali pada pose berpikir. Annie menghembuskan nafas. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan orang semacam Armin selama satu jam nonstop tanpa kehilangan kewarasaannya, ia juga tak mengerti.

Akhirnya Armin hanya tertawa. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. Matanya menyipit seiring tawanya yang terus mengalir. Annie ingin cemberut, tapi yang ada bibirnya justru sedikit melengkung tipis, membentuk satu senyuman samar.

"Aku tak semudah itu ditebak." dia sedikit melembut "Jangan anggap enteng aku."

Armin mengangguk, eskpresinya cerah. "Aku yang salah. Jangan marah."

"Memang kau yang salah."

"Iya, iya. Hahaha."

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam berbicara tanpa arah. Armin banyak tersenyum dan tertawa sementara Annie hanya melemparkan komentar pedas di sana-sini sambil sesekali menggerutu. Ia tak membawa-bawa lagi survey-nya karena jantungnya sudah cukup tersiksa untuk hari ini. Ia akan bertanya pada cowok lain saja nanti.

Tapi bagaimana kalau teman-teman ceweknya yang bertanya pada Armin?

Ah. Dia saja. Toh dia tak punya kerjaan apa-apa besok.

"Jadi kau tidak suka tipikal cowok di shounen atau shoujo manga, ya?"

Ya ampun, Armin,

"Sudah kujawab tadi."

Armin meng-hmm dengan anggukan pendek. Setelahnya ia tersenyum iseng, ekspresi seseorang yang sedang melemparkan candaan yang jelas-jelas salah. Candaan yang dimengerti dua pihak bahwa itu memang tak benar dan tak perlu diklarifikasi "Sepertinya kau suka tipe cowok shota." Katanya, lalu tertawa riang dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Tapi Annie tidak tertawa.

Dia ingin tertawa. Paling tidak pura-pura terbahak agar ia tak tampak aneh. Yang ada bibirnya hanya mampu sedikit berkedut. Dia pucat. Bibirnya memutih. Kau mungkin bisa saja tertawa dan menganggap lucu bila seseorang mencoba menembak satu objek dan terus-terusan meleset. Itu semakin lucu jika kau tahu si penembak tak mungkin tepat sasaran. Jika tembakannya tepat mengenai kepalamu, oke, itu tidak lucu lagi.

Dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Titik-titik keringat mulai nampak di pelipisnya. Ia meneguk ludah, tak bisa menemukan respon bagus untuk candaan Armin sementara si pelaku juga ikut memucat. Annie makin memucat mendapati Armin yang pucat karena itu bisa saja berarti: 1. Armin menganggap seleranya aneh dan menjijikkan 2. Armin tahu dia sedang 'naksir' seseorang sekarang.

Sebagai pembelaan diri dia tidak suka cowok shota! Hanya kebetulan cowok yang dia sukai bertipe begitu!

Armin yang pertama bereaksi. Dia tertawa gugup, menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan Annie bisa segera melihat tangannya yang bergetar. _Awkward_. Dia ikut tertawa, meski yang keluar hanya suara mirip orang tercekik.

"Cowok shota." _Insert_ tawa garing "Lucu ya kalo seandainya kau suka padaku karena tampangku begini." _Insert_ tawa garing chapter dua.

Bisa tolong Armin tutup mulut saja? Usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana justru semakin membekukan apa yang ada sebelumnya.

Annie diam.

Armin ikut diam. Dia mulai ikut berkeringat. Kontan seluruh wajahnya memerah, menyebar hingga ke leher. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari sesuatu, Annie meremas tangannya. Mengingat Armin, pasti dia mau mengeluarkan komentar lain untuk memperbaiki keadaan tapi malah memperburuk. Ini memalukan. Mengapa reaksi Armin tidak bisa yang biasa saja?

Tubuh Armin menegang, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tawa kikuk lain.

Annie menggeleng kuat-kuat, panik mulai menyebar sekujur tubuh "Armin, kau jangan—"

"Annie, apa kau tahu—"

"—jangan bicara lagi! Aku tidak—"

"—di Neptunus hujannya bukan air, tapi berlian!"

Ngek.

_Apa tadi?_ Annie menahan keinginan untuk mengorek kupingnya. "…apa?"

Meski berkeringat dan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tapi ekspresi Armin serius. Annie langsung tahu Armin sedang dalam misi 'mencairkan suasana' babak entah ke berapa. Ia bersyukur dan rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis lega karena akhirnya otak Armin dapat terlihat juga kecerdasannya. Dia tidak lagi mengeluarkan komentar yang makin membuat kaku suasana.

Annie mengangguk, sedikit terharu "Kalau di planet lain?"

"Kalau di Venus hujannya asam sulfur."

"Oya?"

"Iya. Di planet OGL-TR-56b hujannya besi."

Begitulah.

Akhirnya mereka melewati hari itu dengan mendiskusikan kemungkinan hujan darah di bumi, entah apa maksud, manfaat, dan faedah-nya. Mungkin memang tak ada maksud, manfaat, dan faedah-nya, tapi selama mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruangan kelas, hanya berdua tanpa diganggu, itu cukup.

Entah itu pikiran Armin atau Annie.

Oh, _who cares._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho?" Sasha bingung "Kau menanyakan pada Armin? Mengapa harus Armin?"

Annie memberikan ekspresi datar. Ia tak berlama-lama melayani posisi bertanya Sasha, memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke sudut kaferia, lalu menjawab pendek "Armin cowok."

Ia mendengar bisik-bisik, deheman, lebih banyak bisik-bisik, sedikit tawa, dan dominasi nada-nada konspirasi. Dasar cewek. Kalau bukan bicarakan pakaian, pasti sedang menggosip. Annie menopang dagu di atas kepalan tangan kanannya. Kalau menggosip ia memang tidak mau ikut, tapi kalau soal _fashion_, ia sebenarnya ingin diajak mengobrol. Memang _fashion sense_-nya sendiri jelek, tapi dia cukup suka bicarakan _trend_ terbaru atau bagaimana caranya _mix and match_. Mungkin dia bisa tampil lebih feminin dan cantik. Annie mengganti menopang dengan tangan kiri. Kalau ia bisa tampil cantik, mungkin dia bisa… Dia menggeleng. Tidak, tidak.

"Oiya, ya. Armin kan cowok."_ Chorus_ suara tawa "Baru sadar."

Kening Annie berkerut. Ia menoleh "Maksudnya?"

Wanita berambut merah itu melebarkan cengirannya. Ia menyentuh belakang kepala, sedikit terkekeh "Habis selama ini aku nggak bisa ngeliat Armin sebagai cowok. Kesannya… hehe. Bahkan Mikasa juga nganggep Armin sebagai adik perempuan."

Mata Annie berpindah pada Mikasa yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia berpindah lagi pada Sasha, tiba-tiba langsung merasa tersinggung "Dilirik juga udah kelihatan emang cowok."

Ymir yang dari tadi tak merespon, buka suara. Rasa penasaran rupanya mulai merayapi. Ia tak mengacuhkan sikutan dari Christa, tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya tanpa beban "Bagian mananya yang kelihatan cowok?"

Bibir Annie menipis "Semuanya."

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Dari gaya bicaranya, sikapnya, suaranya."

"Oohh."

"Matanya juga."

"Oh."

"Tangannya."

"O-oh."

"Badannya juga jelas-jelas cowok."

"…"

"Dulu waktu pemeriksaan kesehatan Armin sempat buka baju. Di situ jelas-jelas badannya…"

Sasha melakukan gerakan menyetop, sebelah tangannya memegang dada. Mikasa dan Christa tampak memucat, sementara Ymir berpura-pura sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Aku minta maaf, Annie. Iman-ku belum sekuatku itu untuk sampai ke pembicaraan ini."

Annie berbalik lagi melotot pada sudut kafetaria "_Whatever_." Ia sedikit cemberut "Yang pasti badannya Armin itu—"

"IYA! SUDAH!

Teman-temannya kompak berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sendiri kalau nanton anime atau baca manga suka tipe yang bagaimana? Pasti yang _moe_ kan?"

Armin mengangkat wajah, sedikit bingung. Hari ini ia membaca buku tebal bertema sejarah. Dari sampulnya yang tua dan usang saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Annie meringis. Ternyata koleksi perpustakaan univesitas ada yang se-udzur itu. Dia yang bukan penggemar perpustakaan memang tak pernah mau bersusah-susah meluangkan waktu di sana. Armin lain lagi ceritanya. Pasti pustakawan sudah bosan didatangi anak ini setiap hari.

"Survey-mu diganti?" Armin bertanya. Annie menunggunya untuk menutup buku yang ia baca, tapi tak kunjung dilakukan "Mengapa cepat sekali?"

"Jadi memang yang _moe_."

Untuk sesaat, Armin nampak seperti ingin membantah. Alisnya yang blonde terangkat ketika otaknya memutar memori yang ada. Di detik terakhir ia rupanya mengigat sesuatu lalu menarik kesimpulan sepihak bahwa, "Tipe-mu memang yang shota." Katanya, dalam suaranya yang tenang. Ia tertawa "Ternyata."

Annie menutupi rasa malunya dengan dengusan kasar. Ia terbatuk-batuk, mencari alasan agar dapat menunduk sekian detik agar Armin tak mendapati merah di pipinya. Ayolah. Kan dia sudah mempersiapkan mental selama seminggu penuh. Dia yang tak suka membaca sudah melahap habis buku-buku tentang cowok dan majalah apalah-namanya yang membahas interaksi antara cowok dan cewek. Dia pasti bisa. Hilangkan fakta bahwa Armin tak bereaksi seperti cowok sewajarnya.

Annie meluruskan punggungnya sehingga posturnya menjadi lebih kaku. Ia berdehem "Tentu saja tidak." Dia bilang, disusul dengan kekehan penuh kesombongan "Hanya cewek-cewek _freak_ yang suka cowok kayak begitu."

Armin mengangguk pelan-pelan, masih tersenyum. Ia seperti tak percaya tapi tak mempermasalahkannya. Tepat saat Armin akan kembali membaca buku usangnya, Annie mengulang perkataannya dalam volume setengah berteriak, "Kalau kau pasti suka yang _moe_."

Ia dibalas dengan gerakan simpel. Armin memiringkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu mendekatkan kursinya, membuat Annie secara refleks bergerak mundur. Armin mengerjap. Ia melakukannya lagi, memajukan kursinya sekian senti. Annie membalas dengan memundurkan kursinya. Ia menggeram. Armin sepertinya merasa itu lucu karena setelahnya ia tertawa dan bukan tawa sopan dengan nada rendah.

"Maaf" dia bilang, masih sedikit tertawa. Annie mengangkat tinjunya, membuat tawa Armin semakin keras "Kalau kau mau memukulku, sebaiknya langsung panggil koran kampus. Paling tidak aku bisa berbuat baik di akhir hidupku dengan memberikan mereka berita bagus."

Annie menurunkan lagi tinjunya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia berbisik pelan "Pasti sukanya _bishoujo_."

Armin yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa. Pipi Annie menghangat karena ia sadar ia pasti seperti anak perempuan yang sedang mengeluh. Respon dari Armin datang dengan cepat. Ia meng-hmm dan melempar satu pernyataan yang membuat Annie sedikit menganga, bahwa ia sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai anime atau pun manga.

Annie rupanya belum lelah, karena hal baru kembali terlintas di otaknya. Sepertinya, semakin lama ia berada di dekat Armin, ia semakin berevolusi menjadi wanita penuntut jawaban. Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Kalau begitu tipe-mu pasti yang seperti Selena Gomez."

"Ha? Ini belum selesai-selesai juga, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau suka yang seperti Megan Fox."

"Kenapa harus Megan Fox?"

"Karena dia…" deheman kikuk "…uhm, seksi? Sudah! Jawab saja!"

Armin bersandar pada kursinya, melipat tangan. Ia mengambil pose berpikir lagi. Annie menepuk jidat. Dia lupa Armin butuh waktu jutaan tahun berpikir untuk dapat berfungsi sebagai manusia normal. Karena sepertinya Armin serius memikirkan pertanyaannya, Annie yang tadinya agak kesal, mulai berubah gugup. Ia meremas tangannya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Armin bilang dia suka tipe yang tinggi? Annie kan pendek!

Sejak kapan juga dia repot-repot memirkan tinggi badannya sendiri?

Armin mengangguk sekali, terlihat puas. Annie meneguk ludah. Sepertinya Armin sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang pas. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini lebih cerah. Sudut-sudut matanya tertarik seiring senyumnya yang kian melebar.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, bersiap. Setelahnya ia menatap Annie lurus-lurus. Senyumnya berubah tulus "Aku suka tipe cewek yang pirang dan bermata biru."

Senyum Armin tak luntur sementara Annie masih memproses pernyataannya. Mengapa otaknya sulit sekali dipakai di moment-moment penting? Pirang. Mata biru. Armin bilang dia suka cewek yang pirang dan bermata biru.

Klik.

Annie sontak berdiri. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan kursinya terjatuh. Suara berdebam bergema, menenami Armin yang kaget dan bingung dihadapkan dengan telunjuk Annie yang menunduh.

"Blonde. Mata biru. Itu kan tipe standar filem porno!" Ia berteriak, wajahnya memerah dengan amarah "Kau memang mesum, Armin! Pantas saja kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-apa? Tapi a-aku tidak—"

"Jangan-jangan kau naksir, Christa!"

"Tidak! Sumpah, aku tidak—"

"Jangan bersumpah, kalau kau berbohong!"

"Tapi Annie, a-aku benar-benar tidak—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu kenapa?"

Eren yang kebetulan lewat bertanya pada Connie. Mereka berdesakan dengan puluhan orang yang melongok ke dalam kelas. Ia awalnya ingin langsung berlari menerobos begitu tahu sahabatnya, Armin, tengah menjadi korban semburan lahar panas. Begitu fakta kedua ia dapatkan, bahwa yang menjadi si penyembur lahar adalah Annie, dia mundur teratur. Pertama, tak ada orang yang mau berurusan dengan Annie. Mood-nya bagus saja nyeremin, apa lagi pas mood-nya jelek? Amit-amit. Kedua, kayaknya memang hanya Armin satu-satunya tumbal yang mau diterima Annie. Ketiga, dia dan beberapa teman-temannya sempat berspekulasi bahwa Annie naksir pada Armin. Bahkan setan pun bisa jatuh cinta. Keempat, sepertinya Armin juga naksir pada Annie. Pasti otaknya lumutan.

Lelaki plontos itu nyengir. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya "Biasalah."

"Pertengkaran suami-istri?"

"Yep. Pertengkaran suami-istri."

Ya sudahlah. Eren melenggang pergi. Dia tidak mau mengurusi rumah tangga orang. Urusannya sendiri banyak, ngapain dia susah-susah nyemplung ke adegan berdarah pembataian seorang suami? Lagian, ujung-ujungnya juga hanya Armin yang bisa menenangkan si monster.

Mungkin dia harus bertanya apa sebenarnya 'baca-baca' Armin. Pasti mantra. Tak mungkin si Armin selamat dari cengkeraman setan macam Annie sebanyak ribuan kali.

Sialan, Armin. Ilmunya nggak dibagi-bagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, cerita dua pecinta. Semua orang menjadi bodoh bila bicara cinta._

_Siapa manusia yang genius dihadapkan dengan cinta?_

_Tak ada, sobat. Tak ada._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
